


Erotyczne fantazje 141

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 141

Dziedziczka położyła się na łóżku, pozwalając swojej liderce robić z nią co tylko chciała. Ruby klęknęła, między jej rozsuniętymi nogami, a jej palec dotknął rozpalonej cipki Weiss.

Jej palec, powoli rozsuwał wargi sromowe, wsuwając się do środka. Weiss po krótkiej chwili zaczęła szczytować, wijąc się na wszystkie strony i spryskując swoimi sokami dłoń swojej liderki.


End file.
